Oportunidad
by Koto Nightray
Summary: Sólo una, es lo único que necesita.


Oportunidad

¡Cómo podía ser! ¡Se le había hecho tarde! ¡Sólo por ese despertador qué nunca sonó!

Se maldecía a sí mismo por comprar objetos en cualquier lugar que viese mientras corría rápidamente por las calles de la ciudad de Tokio lo más rápido que pudiese, si llegaba así fuera pasado un segundo lo iban a dejar de lado, y eso era relativamente un gran problema.

Paró ya estando frente a la puerta del gran rascacielos que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, se quedó quieto mientras jadeaba producto del cansancio. Luego de unos minutos de descanso entró sin más y se dignó a apresurarse a llegar a la oficina del piso dos; deberían de estarlo esperando.

Ya viendo frente a él esa puerta, entró.

—¡Siento la tardanza -de verás! ¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki! —se presentó con su amplia sonrisa a quién fuese que estuviera en el interior de la oficina.

No sintió ninguna respuesta a su —muy— llamativa presentación, así que miró bien el interior del lugar para ver a un chico de piel blanca y cabellera azabache tras un escritorio. Pudo notar que el presente tenía una cara seria, logrando que el ambiente se tornara algo tenso entre ambos.

—Así que eras tú al que debía atender —dijo el chico de cabellera azabache mientras tomaba unos papeles entre sus brazos y se acomodaba los lentes que llevaba puestos para así levantarse—. Has llegado tarde a la audición, yo no pierdo mi tiempo con gente como tú —concluyó para empezar a caminar directo a la salida.

El rubio hiperactivo se enojó ante las palabras de su acompañante pero lo que debía de hacer ahí era más importante que cualquier otra cosa, necesitaba conseguir volverse un cantante, siempre había sido su sueño, y no lo echaría a la papelera así por así. Notó que el otro le pasó por un lado y en ese momento le agarró del hombro.

—¡Oye! ¡Por lo menos escúchame! ¡No dejaré qué te vayas sin hacerlo! —amenazó con una mirada llena de determinación.

El moreno miró de reojo al chico para así quitar la mano de éste de su hombro e irse caminando ignorando todas las palabras que el rubio le había dirigido. Naruto sentía que lo habían insultado con todas esas acciones, no se dejaría vencer así por así, de eso estaba seguro.

—¡Escúchame! —pidió agarrando la mano del mayor.

—No pierdo mi tiempo con chicos como tú —sentenció soltándose del agarre y dejando a un rubio muy deprimido.

. . . . .

Caminaba por las calles de la cruda Tokio pensando en todo lo sucedido, se suponía que ese sería su día de brillar, que ya se podría ir de aquel bar en el cual cantaba para poder vivir, él debía de ser una estrella, pero claro, lo había arruinado.

Suspiró levemente mientras miraba la puerta trasera de lo que era su lugar de trabajo, por suerte había conseguido cantar en ese sitio diariamente, aparte de que le pagaban lo suficiente como para mantenerse a sí mismo. Sonrió y subió sus ánimos para entrar con su energía de siempre.

—¡Buenas, Sakura-Chan! —saludó muy animado a lo que sería su amiga de la infancia y, actualmente, su jefa.

—¡Na-ru-to! —pronunció cada sílaba lentamente para plasmar un gran golpe en la cara del rubio — ¡Haz llegado tarde! ¡Sabes qué esto me afecta a mí también! —gritó muy enojada con sus manos en su cadera de manera imponente.

El chico hiperactivo se encontraba en el suelo sobándose lo que sería el lugar afectado por el gran golpe que le había proporcionado la fémina de cabello rosáceo. Luego de que el dolor pasara logró levantarse para así sacar su guitarra, la cual siempre estuvo en un estuche que guindaba en su espalda.

—Lo siento Sakura-Chan, pero ya estoy listo —informó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Más te vale, es tu turno —dijo mientras empujaba al rubio al interior del lugar, aunque él se encontraba sobre el escenario.

Naruto pudo ver toda la gente que se encontraba en el bar ese día, no se comparaba para nada a la poca cantidad que siempre había. Suspiró un poco mientras tomaba asiento en la pequeña silla que estaba tras el micrófono, posicionó la guitarra de manera que no el incomodara y sonrió para el público.

—¡¿Cómo estás todos hoy? ¡Espero que se encuentren bien! ¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki y les cantaré esta tarde! ¡Espero lo disfruten! —gritó animado por el micrófono mientras todos los presentes se empezaban a animar y le aplaudían.

El rubio sin más preámbulos que la alegría del público los cuales venían a escucharle empezó a tocar su instrumento para así dejar que su hermosa voz saliera. La canción que pronunciaba la había compuesto hacía ya mucho tiempo, cuando se había decido en comenzar su carrera, para él era muy especial.

. . . . .

Luego de haber tratado con aquel rubio hiperactivo se había encargado de encender un cigarrillo y caminar por las tristes calles de la activa Tokio, seguía un recorrido exacto, era algo que le aseguraba podría relajarse.

Agarró su cigarrillo y lo retiró de su boca para soplar el humo que se había acumulado, sin pensarlo dos veces devolvió aquel pequeño rollo lleno de nicotina a su lugar. Logró escuchar a lo lejos una voz cantar, pudo jurar que se le hacía conocida así que salió corriendo para buscar de dónde provenía.

Se sorprendió un poco al ver que venía de un bar. Apagó el cigarrillo para adentrarse en aquel lugar, y ahí lo vio; cabello rubio desordenado, ojos azules como el cielo y esa sonrisa traviesa que siempre tenía, era él.

—Así que después de todo canta —susurró para sí mismo mientras se adentraba aún más en el sitio.

. . . . .

Se encontraba completamente animado por lo bien recibida que fue su canción por el público, todos le aplaudían y pedían que cantara más, que siguiera, claro, él iba a hacerlo, pero necesitaba tomarse un descanso. Sonrió mientras se despedía temporalmente del público y entró nuevamente a la parte trasera del bar.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, Naruto —dijo la chica de cabello rosáceo pasándole al rubio un vaso con agua.

—¡Mucha gracias, Sakura-Chan! —agradeció con una gran sonrisa para empezar a refrescar su garganta con aquel líquido incoloro.

La chica le miraba con una sonrisa mientras el rubio sólo bebía agua; habían estado juntos de hacía algunos años, todo comenzó con el simple capricho del chico, y hasta ahora ahí se encontraban. Salió de sus pensamientos por un momento al recordar algo.

—Por cierto, un chico te espera en tu recámara —informó la fémina mientras recibía el vaso del chico y lo veía irse al lugar indicado.

No sabía de quién se podía tratar, a decir verdad, ni siquiera se esperaba alguna visita, era bastante extraño tenerlas para él. Suspiró un poco ya estando frente a la puerta de su habitación —vivía en el bar— para así entrar sin vacilar.

—¡Eras tú quién me esperaba! —gritó sorprendido el rubio mientras pensaba si lo que veía era cierto; sobre su cama estaba aquel imbécil que le había dicho no perdía su tiempo con chicos como él.

—Escucha muy bien Naruto, lo diré una sola vez —avisó el chico de cabello azabache mientras se levantaba y miraba al presente—: Me llamo Uchiha Sasuke y me encargaré de tu carrera como cantante —concluyó seriamente.

El rubio sólo atinó a sonreír ampliamente mientras saltaba de felicidad por la noticia; había logrado su cometido, al fin estaría un paso más delante de que su sueño se cumpliera, la vida le estaba dando la oportunidad que necesitaba.


End file.
